


Hate (I Really Don't Like You)

by Helena_Hathaway, Jazzrockedthestage



Series: The FBI Gets Shit Done [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Impressions, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Police, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzrockedthestage/pseuds/Jazzrockedthestage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new series that’s like a cop show but with words.</p><p>“The FBI Gets Shit Done” is a several story arc that has consumed so much of our time, but was totally worth it.</p><p>Gerard, the boss, is an expert profiler and an easily irritated man at the head of a team that is dysfunctional and somehow functional at the same time. The arrival of newbie, Frank, is what sets the story in motion with the instant hatred instituted between Gerard and Frank. Their two styles of crime solving clash perfectly to make the team efficient and productive. However, the two men at each other’s throats may be a disguise for the feelings just below the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever to write, and we would LOVE reviews!

[](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Sexy_Bread_Tin/media/BookOne_zps23fa32ee.png.html)

This is the first installment of our new story, titled: Hate (I Really Don't Like You). Find the song this was named after [here](http://youtu.be/efle7lmk1fg)

Introduction of the new series “The FBI Gets Shit Done” which is a crime based story revolving around the members of the Violent Crimes Squad. 

Gerard had already been having a pretty bad week because of his case, and things only get worse when the new guy starts. Gerard instantly dislikes Frank, and pushes him aside because he’s ungrateful. There’s already too much on Gerard’s plate with the murder of a schoolteacher and the kidnapping of one of her students that he can’t deal with Frank’s attitude, but Frank is only making things worse. It’s then however that Gerard realizes that Frank provides a vital skill to the team, but that doesn’t mean he likes the new guy anymore.


	2. Thought That Everything Was Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicking it off.

There are your average police, the ones who will pull you over for speeding or patrol an area regularly. You’d call them state troopers. They’re the uniformed guys, with nifty squad cars. They’re the most racist of the different levels, and usually people who get stuck in a uniform are the guys who like to show brutality and feel above the law. A lot of people don’t respect uniforms because of that reason. Don’t let that stereotype define them though, some uniforms can be okay people who just want to serve justice, but it’s not unheard of for people to get into the game just to be a prick.

The next level is the police detective. They base in the same station that a uniform does but they’re the ones who get TV shows based off their job. A uniform gets DUI’s and bar fights, while a Detective gets murders and murders galore.

There are a few variations with people in those two such units, but those are the rudiments of a county or city police.

A few steps above the police detectives and a mile above the uniforms, you’ll get special organizations like the FBI. The FBI are the hot shots of the litter, with jurisdiction over just about everything. Uniforms hate them. Detectives hate them, and most of all, the general public hate them. Everyone has it out for the FBI, but I’ll let you in on a little secret: the FBI gets shit done.

FBI has the largest jurisdiction, not only in types of crimes, but in area as well. New York City police are restricted to New York, where the FBI doesn’t really have that problem.

The thing about the New York City FBI that makes them different from the other FBI offices around the country is the people. The People are from place to place are what makes everything different.

At the head of the Violent Crimes Squad for New York, is one Gerard Way, and his team, is the group of people who solve the particularly high profile cases. Gerard’s team also includes Patrick, Hayley, and Brendon, but upon the departure of their fifth and final member of the team, Bob, they’re saddled with the weight of getting a new recruit. Some guy who’s about 25, fresh out of Quantico. Fred something.

Gerard hates new guys. Always has, always will. They’re slow, and they make stupid mistakes. Eventually you learn to put up with them but they are so damn annoying. Everyone starts out as a new guy at some time or other, but that doesn’t mean you soften up at their arrival. They’re still like children.

Quantico is like Police Academy, and it’s grueling, but very insightful. Everybody who leaves thinks they’re all ready for the job but then they realize how hopelessly they’ve underestimated it all. It’s a lot different out in the field then it is in a textbook. You learn filing and basic rules, but what you don’t learn is how to actually be a Fed.

Gerard wakes up in the early morning with a sheet of paper stuck to his face and a coffee ring on his desk.

“Aw, shit,” he says, grabbing the paper and lifting the mug of cold coffee up from the little mark.

The sun is just coming up over the city and it creates a blue light around his fishbowl of an office. When the sun is just rising everyday there’s always that little amount of time when everything is turned blue. The sky is light enough from the sun’s rays that it impacts the earth, but you can’t quite see the sun yet, and that’s when Gerard finds himself waking up.

“Fell asleep at work again?” a man’s voice asks from the door in front of him, and Gerard turns around to see Brendon looking at him blearily, but judgmentally.

“Fuck you,” Gerard answers. He’s not a morning person. Nor is he a person who functions well on four hours of sleep, but he has no choice but to get up. He makes his way around Brendon in the door frame to go fill his mug with actual coffee, and he hears the man follow behind him.

“You’re killing yourself with all these late nights,” Brendon says, as he watches Gerard fuss with the coffee pot. He’s the first one in today so he has to make it, but he’s so tired he almost forgets how.

“It’s just this damn case,” Gerard answers.

A school teacher had been murdered a few days ago, but what’s worse was that the deed was done in the parking lot of the school she worked at. The elementary school she worked at. The very idea of someone murdering a woman at a parking lot with kids, is bone chilling and all Gerard wants to do is find the sicko.

“I hear you man, but you’re a mess. We’ve got a new guy coming in today, you’re not going to make the best first impression.”

“Screw him for judging based on appearances then,” Gerard answers back, as the coffee begins to heat up. He leans against the counter and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Well no offense man, but you do look like you slept on the underside of a pickup truck,” Brendon answers.

“Shut up, I’m your boss don’t say that to me,” Gerard says with a yawn. Brendon’s been on his team for the longest and he and Gerard are actually good friends, best friends really, but sometimes Gerard likes to play the boss card on him to make Brendon shut up.

“Whatever old man,” Brendon says and he walks out of the break room, slowly. Gerard’s not that old, he’s the youngest team leader in the whole department at only 29, but Brendon likes to taunt him anyway.

Gerard stumbles back to his office and groans at the fact that someone put even more files on his desk. They’re profiling every human who’s ever breathed near the dead schoolteacher it seems, and it’s maddening.

He sees the others arrive steadily and the office fills up rather quickly until Gerard sees the department director walk in with a new man that Gerard hasn’t seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We appreciate reviews and comments.


	3. I Don't Even Know What I Liked About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fraaaaaaaaaaank!

Most people walking around this office that look like this guy are usually in handcuffs, but this guy is not. He’s attractive sure, but he doesn’t look like a cop.

His hair is dark black and extremely ruffled, and his eyes are a dark brown, dark enough that Gerard can tell from his distance. He’s wearing a very casual getup, with a dress shirt and dark pants, but it’s all black except for a red tie. He’s got mascara, and pale skin, but the thing about him that sticks out most is the scorpion tattoo creeping onto his neck. He’s got a piercing in both his nose and lip, and altogether, the guy is just kind of an odd sight. Maybe not anywhere else, but in an FBI office... just weird.

Gerard’s boss, Mr. Reyes, is the one leading the tattooed guy around the office, and he raps his knuckles against the glass door of his individual office. Gerard sighs, but looks up, and gestures for them to come in.

“Special Agent Way, I’d like you to meet your new agent,” he says, “This is Frank Iero.”

The tattooed guy, Frank apparently, corrects Mr. Reyes’ pronunciation of his name, and then looks at Gerard with a face that yells ‘unimpressed.’

“Hello,” Gerard says, barely looking up long enough to acknowledge Frank before he returns his head back down to the file in his hand.

“I’ve already shown him around, but I’d like you to debrief him in and explain to him what you’re doing with your case,” the Director says, and Gerard sighs, but nods.

“Alright, thank you sir, I’ll get him caught up,” Gerard says, and he waves a finger for Frank to take the seat in front of his desk.

Mr. Reyes leaves casually, and the glass door falls shut behind him. For a long time Gerard forgets Frank’s even there, as he studies the paper in his hand, and only looks up when the guy clears his throat.

He looks up a little shaken, and eyes at Frank again. He’s a very good person to see up close, and much more attractive than Gerard had originally given him credit for, but he brushes this off, and stares at Frank, annoyed.

“Frank, was it?”

“Yep,” Frank says, crossing his arms.

“Right, well...” Gerard tries to think. What was he meant to say again?

“Oh, well um, you’re the new guy then. I’m Gerard, your boss. Um, if you look out there,” he waves at the rows of cubicles outside, “is the rest of my, or, I should say, our team. Find Patrick and ask him what you’re meant to do.”

“Is that it?” Frank says snootily.

“Not having fun, are we?” Gerard asks, not really eager to put up with his attitude.

“Whatever man. You’re the boss,” Frank says, and his eyebrows raise when he says the word ‘boss’ while he stands up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gerard asks.

“You look like you slept in a dumpster,” Frank says, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

“That’s nice, I love it when people have manners. You’ll get here too though, just you wait,” Gerard says, and he yawns widely.

“Get where?”

“Work all night on a case that you’re getting nowhere on,” he replies.

Brendon jumps into the office just after Gerard says that, looking forlorn and upset.

“What’s up?” Gerard asks. Frank is still standing right next to the door, and looks surprised at Brendon’s arrival.

“Bad news. One of that schoolteachers’ students, has just been called in as missing.”

“What?” Gerard asks, dumbfounded and he takes the file Brendon hands him.

“Shit!” He says, looking down at it, but it’s quicker to ask Brendon than read the report. “What’s the story?”

Brendon disregards Frank’s existence and explains, “Little girl didn’t come home from school yesterday, and the mother’s been ignored by some numbskull for the past few hours because she had to wait twenty four hours to file the report, by law. That is until someone made the connection that the missing girl was Lizzy Carmycle’s, our dead teachers, student.”

“Jeez,” Gerard groans, angrily. Three days on a murder case and now it’s turned into a possible kidnapping.

“Do we have a ransom yet?”

Brendon shakes his head.

“Alright fine. Well, I’ll head over to talk to the mother,” Gerard says, lazily getting up.

He remembers Frank still standing there and says, “Uh, kid, try to... just stay out of peoples way for now.”

“You kidding me?” Frank asks, looking mad, and he follows Gerard and Brendon out of the glass office.

Gerard stops in front of Patrick’s desk and gives him an ‘I want to kill the newbie’ eye roll that Patrick laughs at.

“This is Patrick,” Gerard says, and he gestures to the bleach blond man at the desk beside him, “Patrick will keep you busy. I hope you like looking through security camera feeds.”

“No way am I looking through another forty hours of that,” Patrick says, looking desperate.

“Nope, Frank is,” He says cheerily, and Gerard walks away with Brendon, leaving Patrick with the grisly task of instructing the noob.

Brendon drives down to the house, given the fact that Gerard really shouldn’t be behind the wheel for now in his tired condition, and he glances over the file to see what the details are. The little girl’s mother called it in, but just about everything they know, Brendon had already said.

“So what do ya think of the new guy?” Brendon asks.

“He’s short.”

“Wow! That was deep man. I understand why they say you’re so good at profiling now.”

Gerard scowls, “I don’t know. This is my third day without sleep, I’m just all torn up! He seems easily annoyed and he’s got an attitude. There, happy now?”

“You are tired, I’ve never seen you so grumpy.”

“And sleepy. I’m down with two fucking dwarves now.”

“Certainly not bashful, but I’d give you dopey as well.”

“Fuck you,” Gerard says, for a second time today.

“Here we are,” Brendon says a minute later, and they pull into the small parking lot for a relatively upscale condo building.

“Uniforms are already here,” Gerard says gesturing to the marked car outside. He slams the door and follows Brendon to one of the condos. The entrance is on the parking lot so it’s actually a pretty nice building because they don’t have to deal with grungy hallways.

“What’s the little girl’s name again?”

“Lily. Lily Rosessen,” Brendon replies.

Gerard rubs his eyes and sighs before knocking on the door to the victims’ parents’ house. Brendon gives him a concerned look that he ignores. It's not that he doesn't appreciate Brendon's concern, he just doesn't need it. He's a grown man, and he can handle himself.

The woman that answers the door, which Gerard presumes to be Mrs. Rosessen, appears to be in her late twenties, early thirties. Her eyes are red and puffy; most likely due to an entire night of crying.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Special Agent Way and this is my partner, Special Agent Urie. We're here to ask you a couple of questions about your daughter," Gerard says formally. The natural policeman inside him is coming to the surface, even despite his exhausted state. 

One of the uniforms inside, a curly headed guy who is not a huge fan of Gerard’s, gives him a glare.

“There are already people here, I-” she looks confused.

“We’re with the FBI,” Gerard says and he pulls out his badge to show her.

Mrs. Rosessen nods shakily and opens the door wider to invite them in.

Gerard immediately takes notice of the warm feel of the home. The walls are a nice faded yellow and a lot of them are covered in papers with what are obviously a child's drawings. There are dolls lying in random places of the house, no doubt left there by the missing child at hand. 

Brendon eyes the two police and says, “We’ve got it from here, this is our case.”

The two men, the curly haired guy and a dark skinned man that they’ve never met, look annoyed, but walk out anyway.

Mrs. Rosessen leads them into the kitchen and asks them both if they want anything.

"A coffee, if you have it, please," Gerard says, jumping at the chance to have any sort of caffeine in his system. Brendon refuses with a polite shake of his head and she gets to making Gerard's coffee. The next few minutes are filled with painful silence, the only noise in the air is the soft sounds of her preparing the caffeinated beverage. Once she is finished, she sets the mug in front of Gerard and sits down in front of them.

"What do you want to know?" She asks them politely, folding her hands out in front of her.

"Yes well, as you know Mrs. Rosessen, we are here to investigate the likely kidnapping of your daughter, Lily. But in order for us to be able to help you, we need you to be fully cooperative with us, do you understand ma'am?" Gerard asks seriously, his hands wrapped around the mug.

Mrs. Rosessen nods and Brendon takes that as an initiative to begin questioning.

"Mrs. Rosessen, do you and Lily have a good relationship?" 

Mrs. Rosessen nods, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind her ear, "She is my only child! Of course we have a good relationship."

Brendon nods, "Have you two get into a fight or an argument recently?"

Mrs. Rosessen shakes her head with her eyes brows furrowed and asks icily, "What are you trying to insinuate officer?" 

"Well you see Mrs. Rosessen, we need to make sure that this case is in fact, a kidnapping, and not a runaway," Gerard says trying to ease her mind. Instead, Mrs. Rosessen takes offense as she glares at both of them.

"I'll have you know, officer, that me and my daughter have a wonderful relationship, and for you to imply otherwise makes me sick. Lily is a good girl! She would never run away from home. Never!" Mrs. Rosessen clenches her teeth, her voice rising at every word.

"Mrs. Rosessen, it's just standard procedure to ask these type of questions, and if you took offense, we apologize," Gerard states calmly, not surprised by her overreaction. It tends to happen when a relative of a victim hasn't had enough time to sit and think rationally about their certain situation. 

Mrs. Rosessen slowly unclenches her fists and nods, wiping her wet eyes once more.

"Now, is Lily's father in the picture?" Gerard asks once he's sure she's not going to attack him. She silently nods without adding anything else.

“And how is your relationship with your husband?”

“It’s fine. We’re perfectly happy. What does that have to do with anything?”

“Again, it’s standard procedure and parents fighting can be a cause of kids running away as well. I’m not trying to upset you.”

Mrs. Rosessen looks unconvinced, but sighs.

"Can we speak with him?" Brendon asks this time, and again she nods, standing up and disappearing into a hallway. Mrs. Rosessen comes back shortly with a man taller than Gerard by a few inches who has sandy blonde hair. His eyes, as well as his wife's, are red rimmed and swollen. He takes a seat next to his wife, and nods his acknowledgment to them.

"Mr. Rosessen, do you know anyone that would want to hurt you or your daughter?" Brendon asks.

Mr. Rosessen thinks for a short while before slowly shaking his head, "No, my daughter got along with everyone in school and I don't have any enemies at work." 

Brendon nods and shuts his eyes. If they don't find anything in this interview, they're not going to be any closer to finding this little girl.

"Mrs. Rosessen," Gerard starts suddenly, "Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt your little girl?"

Before Gerard finishes his question, Mrs. Rosessen is already shaking her head.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes. Now officer, if that's all the questions you have for us, I would like to show you the door," Mrs. Rosessen cuts Gerard off, standing up from her seat, which is an obvious sign that they aren't welcome anymore. 

“Well there are more-” Gerard pauses at the evil look on her face, “yeah, we’re done.”

Gerard and Brendon slowly stand up from their seats, Gerard leaving his coffee mug on the table.

"Thank you for your time," Gerard barely has time to get out before the door is slammed in his face.

“I’d like to show you something to,” Gerard says to the closed door, and he flips off the piece of wood.

“Well that went well,” Brendon says jauntily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're only publishing the first two chapters today, but more will come (hopefully) daily.
> 
> Please review, we spent so much time on this!


	4. Brought You Around and You Just Brought Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's an ass.

Gerard and Brendon walk back into the office and head over to their teams meeting room, which is a dimly lit room with a large projection screen, a bunch of chairs and a table that’s usually covered with papers.

Hayley is sorting through something that looks boring, while Patrick and Frank are leaning over a laptop looking through footage. Patrick seems to be telling Frank how best to sort through it all when the two enter the room.

“How’d it go? What’d the parents say?”

“Complete bust, the mom knows something, but she’s not spilling it,” Gerard says in response to Patrick.

“What do you mean?” Frank asks, and Gerard remembers his existence for the first time.

“Profiling. It’s his specialty,” Brendon says, and he falls into the rolling chair across from Patrick, “he’s really good at figuring things out about people just be talking to them and stuff.”

“I wasn’t trying all that hard, but I asked her what the relationship between herself and her husband was and she got a little fidgety. Something was up with her, but I didn’t apply any pressure.”

“And the dad?” Patrick asks.

“He was panicky. Nothing sticking out with him. He was just a concerned dad.”

“Well, ‘just a concerned dad’ could just be a good liar,” Frank says arrogantly.

“Stick to your filing kid, and leave the _pro_ filing to the expert.”

Patrick frowns at Gerard and says, “You could at least try to play nice. It’s his first day.”

“Oh I’m sorry, is _he_ running on four hours of sleep?”

Frank gives him an unflattering grimace, and Gerard can almost imagine how much he must hate him right now. Maybe he’ll be nicer after another cup of coffee, or sleep. Or maybe he’ll just be an ass to Frank, because it’s fun.

Brendon looks at Frank and gives him a ‘he’s not normally like this’ stare that Frank looks completely annoyed by.

“I don’t know that we’re going to get any more out of the mother until she’s calmed down a bit. Get anywhere with the security cameras?”

Patrick groans and sighs, looking at Frank with sympathy.

“We got about as far with the cameras as General Custer did with a damn army. We did see a homeless guy stealing newspapers though, if that’s any help.”

“Well that’s just great, so we have nothing, and there’s a little girl out there who could be in serious danger. And by the looks of it she was probably nabbed somewhere between her home and the school, so there’s no guarantee that someone else’s kid might not be in danger. Fan-fucking-tastic.”

“Well the cameras are basically only there as a decoy to make you think you’re being watched, but the quality is shit, and they’re not even pointing at good angles,” Patrick says exasperatedly, “all we have is a parking lot, but the parking lot doesn’t even show us the murder. We do have a rather sexy view of a fern though.”

Gerard is really not in any mood for joking and he glares at Patrick with daggers in his eyes, “did the fern kidnap a girl? Did the fern murder someone? No. I don’t think it did.”

Hayley speaks up for the first time looking at Gerard from above her papers, and says, “Calm the fuck down, or go away. You’re not helping anyone by being a bitch.”

“Fine,” Gerard says, raising his hands up in mock defeat, and he sits down in the chair next to Brendon, who’s thoroughly fascinated in his own locked fingers at the moment.

“So this is what it’s like working for the FBI,” Frank groans. Gerard murderers him in his head.

“Well kidnappings are particularly tiresome because they’re ongoing,” Brendon says.

“I should’ve gone for lawyer. Or maybe firefighter. At least they do stuff,” Frank murmurs.

“You know what? Your attitude isn’t exactly helping is it?” Gerard snaps, “If you’re going to just sit there and complain then get the hell out of here, and make me some coffee.”

“You know what Gerard, how about you go get your own coffee and cool down,” Hayley says.

He’s about to explode, but he just gets up and angrily walks out of the room and down the hallway to where the coffee pot is percolating. He’s aware of someone following him but he doesn’t check to see who.

“You need to take a nap man, we can handle it for a few hours,” Brendon says.

“But this is serious, I just need to muster through it.”

“Well you’re acting like a bitch, so can you just settle down before you claw Frank’s throat out?”

“Why, is that discouraged or something?” Gerard asks, pouring a large amount of coffee into the cup and accidentally spilling it over the side slightly, burning his hand.

“Fu- ow,” he hisses.

“You’re not even functioning, right now. Go home!” 

“I am functioning. I’m just grouchy, okay?” He says, back and he rests against the counter to try and gather his thoughts, “Besides that Frank guy isn’t exactly mister perky.”

“Can you blame him, you’re not the most welcoming?”

“Well he’s still being a bit of an ass,” Gerard complains and sips at his drink stubbornly, like a two year old in a time out, which is essentially what’s going on in the first place. 

“Yeah whatever, do you think you can go back in and play nice?” Brendon asks.

He sighs and walks out back to the room, because his pride is at stake.

Hayley doesn’t look all that excited to see him come back, but Patrick, who’s always generally polite to everyone, doesn’t react at all.

“So now what?” Frank asks.

“Oh I’m sorry is this not fun enough for you? Do you want me to go set a fire for you to put out? Or maybe I should just pull the answer out of a hat, because you seem to think we’re all just fucking perfect magicians don’t you?” Gerard shouts.

“Gerard, settle down,” Patrick says, patiently.

He scoffs but says, “Well what do you want me to do then?”

“Well you could take Frank to the crime scene, you dolt,” Brendon says looking at Gerard with anger.

“Why is that an obvious thing to do?”

“Because he’s new and he hasn’t even left the damn office yet. Just take him there. Actually don’t get behind the wheel, I’ll take him, you can sit in the backseat.”

Gerard opens his mouth but Brendon doesn’t allow him to get in a word as he walks out of the rooms quickly. Frank smirks at this and follows Brendon as he makes his way towards the elevator door.

“Now wait just a minute!” Gerard shouts as he runs to catch up with them. The door slides open with a ding and Frank follow behind Brendon. Gerard crams in almost missing it entirely, had Brendon not put his foot out to stop the door.

“I am not sitting in the backseat,” Gerard says.

“You’re being a child, so you will sit where a child sits,” Brendon answers patronizingly, and the glimmer in Frank’s eye is of pure glee, at seeing Gerard being called out.

“Brendon, do I need to remind you who your boss is?”

“Do I need to remind you that when you’re incapable of working that makes me effective team leader?” Brendon sasses back.

“But I’m not indisposed, nor am I incompetent at doing my job,” Gerard complains as the elevator slowly descends floor after floor.

“Gerard, you couldn’t pass a DUI test right now, and you’re not even intoxicated!”

“Yeah? Well...” he tries to come up with an answer when the doors open up and the two walk out in front of him, off towards the parking lot. 

A lot of people in New York don’t own cars, but that’s one of the perks of being a cop, you get a licensed car, but when you’re a cop you get an unmarked car, depending upon your level of security. This means that only Brendon and Gerard have cars. Gerard’s is a jet-black car, but they head towards Brendon’s instead which is a dark grey and it’s a newer model. Brendon keeps better care of his though so it’s shiny rather than grimy.

“I’m not sitting in the back,” Gerard says as they approach the car.

“But Frankie is sitting in the front,” Brendon chides.

“Don’t you ever call me Frankie,” he says, severely, and Gerard smiles because he now knows something that annoys Frank.

Brendon shrugs and opens his door, while Frank opens the passenger’s side door leaving Gerard standing blankly in the parking garage.

“Get in!” Brendon says, after rolling down his window to look at Gerard whose closer to Brendon’s side then Frank’s.

“Jesus fucking Christ Brendon!” He says and angrily gets into the backseat looking like he’s ready to rip his hair out, “when we’re done with this case, I am going to give you hell with the paperwork.”

“I figured,” he sighs, and the car pulls out of the parking space, “but right now it’s more important that this little girl is alright.”

Gerard sighs but doesn’t argue, so he lets his head fall back against his seat and he crosses his arms to really solidify the angry toddler image.

He closes his eyes out of instinct and when he opens them, Frank is looking at Gerard through the rear view mirror.

“If you want to wake up with your head above water I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself,” Gerard threatens him, and Frank actually turns his view immediately.

Gerard might have actually fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is that they’re coming to a halt in the parking lot of the school where the teacher was found dead. It’s also most likely where the little girl was taken.

“Aw nothing like a good old fashioned crime scene to cheer you up,” Brendon says, and Gerard rolls his eyes. Gerard does usually think better at crime scenes though for some reason. Feeling what the victim felt, or seeing what the victim saw makes Gerard function more accurately.

“Hey isn’t that the girls’ mother, over there?” Gerard says after he slams the door to see the woman they’d interviewed earlier standing with the school’s principal. Mrs. Rosessen with her life affirming self, looks pissed as hell. 

“Yeah it is, let’s see if she’s got more information for us,” Brendon says and he makes his way over to them.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Rosessen?” Brendon says as he approaches them. When the principal sees them he looks relieved and steps back from Mrs. Rosessen so they can talk with her. Neither Brendon nor Gerard would blame anyone for wanting to get away from this lady. She’s mean, and snappy.

“Um, you can leave sir, we have a few questions to ask Mrs. Rosessen here, that don’t concern you.”

She looks unhappy and asks, “am I being interrogated?’

“No we’re just trying to find your daughter and solve a murder,” Gerard assures her. “But if you don’t cooperate we can talk further at the station.”

He’s much more focused on reading her this time and barely notices Frank standing next to him until she asks who he is.

“This is Frank, I mean...” Gerard grits his teeth and says, “Special Agent Iero, he’s new to my team, and he’s looking in on procedure.”

She doesn’t say anything to this but Brendon starts asking her questions, “Have you received any sort of ransom yet?”

She flinches before answering and says, “No, not at all.”

Gerard groans. She’s lying, he’s sure of that. She hadn’t been earlier when they’d asked the question but she is now. It must have come in sometime in the last hour.

“Look Mrs. Rosessen,” he starts and his voice sounds stern, “Whatever they told you, it’s not going to help if you keep us out of the loop. You have every right to refuse our help in the kidnapping, but it’s in your best interests to let us help. And I know they probably told you that you can’t work with the police, but that’s bullshit. We just want to help.”

“Excuse me?” She says looking at Gerard like he just spit in her face.

“What he’s trying to say is that it’s in your best interest to tell us if you’ve been contacted. This is our job,” Brendon states.

“There’s no ‘if’ to it, she was lying,” Gerard says. He’s really a prick today.

“Are you suggesting that I lied?” Mrs. Rosessen asks.

“No I was saying it outright. No hinting or suggesting,” Gerard says.

“He doesn’t mean to sound rude, he’s just-” Brendon starts.

“No I meant it.”

Frank just snorts at the two.

“Ma’am if you’ve been contacted, it’s important you tell us,” Brendon says, looking ready to hit Gerard.

“Well I haven’t! She answers loudly, “and I have places to be so I’ll be on my way!”

They don’t stop her, but watch her as she storms away and gets in her car.

“That was a complete bust. Thanks Gerard!” Brendon says, and he walks over to the parking space surrounded by crime scene tape. There’s a very small amount of dried blood, but only a little bit because the victim was strangled.

“So a person died here,” Frank says in awe looking at the tape.

“No, they uncovered a fucking dinosaur fossil,” Gerard answers tetchily.

“There was something off about that woman,” Frank says, but he doesn’t expand so Gerard ignores him.

“Why do they always pretend they haven’t been called,” Gerard complains as Brendon explains something to Frank, “Always with the lying, they do realize it’s our job, right?”

“It’s because they have angry cops like you making them feel like idiots,” Brendon scolds.

“Well they are idiots!”

“You’re an idiot,” Frank mumbles.

“Fuck you, Iero,” Gerard says. That makes three times.

Brendon summarizes the crime to Frank, “So what happened here was that the teacher was murdered around seven at night, according to the coroner’s report, and then she was dragged under her own car. She was found the next day by another teacher who saw her foot sticking out from under the car.”

“Do you have a motive, is there anyone who would want to kill her?”

“There’s the thing,” Brendon says looking stumped, “No one had it out for her. She was one of the favorite teachers at this school, and her marriage was fine according to her husband.”

“I don’t buy that,” Gerard butts in, “something was up between her and the husband. Lizzy Carmycle was not just killed willy-nilly. Someone wanted her dead. The rope marks around her neck suggest that the killer wasn’t very strong, but determined.”  


“How do you know that?” Frank asks.

“Well it’s the way that they’re printed into the skin,“ Gerard says, and he forgets to be angry for a second while he enlightens the kid, “the death wasn’t instant, meaning someone had to hold on for a long time, and that suggests determination. If they wanted to just get her out of the way to knock her out, then they wouldn’t have been so forceful about it. A stronger person would’ve been able to finish the job in half the time that it took, so it had to have been a weaker person.”

“Exactly,” Brendon says, “now, we have a few fibers from the body that suggest the killer was wearing gloves and what we really need to do is find the gloves, to match the samples.”

“Right,” Frank says nodding, “and they wouldn’t have just thrown them in the garbage can across the street, right? Because they would have known that we’d look.”

“Dead on kid, you’re pretty smart,” Brendon says.

“For a twerp,” Gerard says.

“What’s your problem man?” Frank asks, looking livid.

Gerard ignores him and walks back to Brendon’s car to wait for them to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should seriously consider leaving a comment.


	5. Thought You Thought That I Was Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard needs to get some sleep.

Time flies because Gerard almost dozes off a few times and the next thing he knows is that he’s standing in the parking garage of the office with Brendon and Frank looking at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry, what?” He asks.

“I said, go home Gerard,” Brendon says and he looks angry. Really angry. Frank looks kind of scared.

“You can’t give me orders,” Gerard answer smarmily.

“Gerard, I can’t put up with you right now, okay?” Brendon says, “I’m going to need you to get away for now. You’re toxic to yourself, and to others around you, but most of all to this case, so get the hell out of here, and _sleep_.”

“Brendon I’m fine.”

“No you’re not, Gerard. I’m your best friend, but even I want to throw you down an elevator shaft right now. I’m sorry but I’m not giving you an option. For the remainder of the day I’m taking you off this case,” Brendon says firmly.

“You don’t have the authority!”

“No, I don’t, but you’re going to go home anyway, because I said so,” Brendon answers. Brendon is definitely the kind of friend you would want to have if you were going through a drug addiction or something because he’s really good at getting people to stop and do what he says. He’s not threatening he’s just really damn convincing.

The parking garage is large and vast, but everything echoes so he’s sure that everything Brendon is saying can be heard around the entire structure.

“Uh, fuck, Brendon!” Gerard says, and he runs his hands through his hair which is kind of greasy and gross so he immediately regrets doing so, “Fine. Fine, whatever. You win.”

Brendon shakes his head as if to say ‘obviously’ and stares at Gerard expectantly.

“Fine, I’m going,” Gerard says and he starts to walk to his car but Brendon tisks behind him and he turns, “now what?”

“I’m a member of law enforcement! I am not going to let you operate heavy machinery.”

Frank snorts loudly behind him, and then his hand flies to his mouth as he tries to stifle a loud laugh.

“Hand me your keys,” Brendon says, holding out his hand. Gerard opens his mouth to protest, but closes it and all he can think is that he cannot believe this is happening to him. He reaches into his pocket eventually and hands Brendon the keys somberly.

“So what now? How do I get home, are _you_ going to drive me?” Gerard asks looking haughty.

“Hell naw, I have a case to work on,” Brendon says, and he turns to walk toward the door into the building. Frank stands there for a second before following, but not before he gives Gerard the most judgmental and malice filled look that has ever graced this earth.

“What do you suppose I’m to do then?” Gerard asks following Brendon, and stepping in front of Frank.

“I’m going to call Mikey to come pick you up,” Brendon answers.

“You’re going to what?” Gerard asks in disbelief.

Brendon turns to him as they get on the elevator for a millionth time today, and he repeats what he said, enunciating every word, “I am going to call Mikey, to come pick you up.”

“That’s so belittling,” Gerard says with a grimace, and Frank looks completely lost, not knowing who Mikey is.

“Why do you think I decided that in the first place?” Brendon says.

“Mikey’s probably working though and-“

“Please, Gerard. I know that you know that I know that Mikey doesn’t work on Thursday’s.”

Gerard stares at him blankly and answers, “I have absolutely no idea what you just said.”

“We both know Mikey isn’t working today,” Brendon says.

“Yes he is. He always works on Wednesday’s!” Gerard replies.

“Gerard, are you aware that it’s a Thursday?” Brendon asks, and Gerard actually stops to think about that one. He even resorts to counting on his fingers.

“Oh it’s a Thursday,” he answers, dumbfounded. Frank snorts again, and Brendon steps on his foot.

“Well what time is it?” Gerard asks, and checks his watch and almost jumps to see that it’s only noon, “fine then.”

Brendon drags him into his office and then calls Mikey, but Gerard is only half there. He hasn’t had a coffee in forever and he can barely keep his eyelids open, until he just stops trying.

By the time he hangs up with Mikey, Brendon turns to see Gerard asleep at his desk the same way he was this morning.

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the office to Hayley, Patrick and Frank who are gathered just outside and clustered around their cubicles. Frank’s been designated Bob’s old one, across from Patrick’s, but it’s still empty right now. The three of them are just gathered around there so they can look into Gerard’s office and laugh.

“Okay, come on guys, seriously?” Brendon says, and he looks at them annoyed, “he’s had an awful few days, alright, and he’s working harder on this case than any of us, so just grow up.”

“Commitment doesn’t make up for douche-baggery,” Frank says.

“No it doesn’t, but he hasn’t slept in three days, so go easy on him. I’ve called Mikey, he’ll make sure Gerard gets some sleep.”

“Who’s Mikey?” Frank asks.

“His brother,” Brendon answers, and he walks over to his own cubicle which is adjacent to Patrick’s so that they share a wall, “now guess who’s in charge while he’s taking the rest of the day off?”

“If you start ordering me around, then just know that I am not afraid to slap you in the face,” Hayley says.

“I wasn’t going to, gah, you have such little respect for me. I _am_ your superior you know,” he says but Brendon has about as much leadership as a chipmunk because he doesn’t really pull off the bossiness as anything other than satire.

“Superior at what?” Patrick mocks.

Brendon pouts slightly and sighs, but hands them all a few papers to look through. That’s the thing about the FBI, there are _always_ more papers to look through. They’re might even be a void where they just pull infinite numbers of reports out of nowhere to make everyone’s jobs harder.

“How on earth do you put up with that guy?” Frank asks.

“Okay, he happens to be my best friend,” Brendon says looking angrily at Frank’s rude question, “and he’s not this person. Not usually. He just hasn’t slept in a while. We all get cranky when we’re tired.”

Eventually Mikey’s scrawny frame walks into the office, his hair messy as always, and his expression bored.

Brendon sees him and waves him over to his desk.

“He crashed in his office. Just take him to his apartment and make sure he sleeps. He’s a real bitch today.”

“He’s a real bitch most days,” Mikey says. The thing about Mikey is that half of the time you can’t tell if he’s kidding or not because his words are all the same tone, a moderately high pitched but generally monotonous voice.

Brendon shrugs. Gerard’s generally a pretty nice person, a little cocky, but not overly mean, He’s just asking to be punched today. It’s a surprise he hasn’t been hit yet.

“Who’s the new guy?” Mikey asks looking over at Frank, who’s trying to look at him inconspicuously from the corner of his eye. Unsuccessfully apparently.

“That’s Frank, he wants to murder your brother,” Brendon says.

“Then we’ll get along,” Mikey says raising an eyebrow at Frank and smiling slightly, “we’ve already got such a strong connection.”

“Yeah whatever, just get rid of Gee,” Brendon says, and he pushes Mikey away, who looks unenthusiastic.

He walks into the glass office and, of course, the four people outside are looking in on the situation, because none of them are good at minding their own business.

Gerard doesn’t ever snore, but he does drool a little bit and he’s doing so now, right onto the sleeve of his shirt, so Mikey just looks down at him for a few seconds disapprovingly.

“Alright then,” he sighs, “Come on Gerard, get up!”

He doesn’t move, but Mikey hadn’t really thought he would. He grabs one of the larger books on Gerard’s desk. The desk is barely visible, because it’s cluttered by so many papers. Mikey slams the cover of the book against the edge of the desk violently.

That does the job, because Gerard’s head pops up like a jack in the box.

“Good morning sunshine,” Mikey says, “or should I say, good afternoon.”

“I’m tired,” Gerard says stupidly.

“So I’ve heard. Come on get up, lazy pants. I’m taking you home.”

Gerard doesn’t argue, just gets up, and rubs his hand against the side of his mouth to get rid of excess dribble.

“You look like shit bro,” Mikey says.

“Yeah, I’ve been told.”

Mikey nods, and he pulls the door open behind him to let Gerard walk through, “well it deserves to be said. You’re the definition of exhaustion.”

“I’m not that bad,” he says.

“Yeah and I’m Batman,” Mikey answers.

“See you tomorrow Gerard,” Brendon says, handing Mikey Gerard’s keys.

Gerard starts, “Call me if anything hap-“

“No, I’m going to let you sleep. The earth won’t stop spinning if you’re not here.”

He doesn’t answer because Mikey gets him into the elevator and the doors are closed before he even registers that he’s in there.

“How are you Gee?” Mikey asks, now that they’re alone.

“Fine.”

“No, I mean are you _okay_?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gerard asks.

“You know what I mean. Do you think you’re going to have another _episode_ like the last time?” Mikey asks trying to be as indirect as he can.

“No,” Gerard sighs feeling guilty, “I think I just need some sleep.”

Mikey doesn’t look convinced, but he doesn’t argue, “Well I’m going to stay over then to make sure you’re okay.”

Typical Mikey always being too overprotective. They step out of the elevator and Mikey walks them both through the lobby and to the parking garage.

“How’d you get here during rush hour?” Gerard asks. Mikey doesn’t have a car, because it’s New York City and most people don’t.

“I wasn’t too far,” Mikey says, and he shoves Gerard into the passenger’s seat of his own car, before walking around to get in on the other side.

“I have a headache,” Gerard says, as the loud ignition screams at him.

“You’ll be home soon, just calm down, okay?” Mikey says, and he pulls out of the spot and then out into traffic. Gerard jams his fingers in his ears to try and drown out the noise, but it’s not helping much so he clamps his eyes tight as well and tries to block the world out.

By the time they arrive at his apartment, Gerard could just cry with relief. Even though he hadn't wanted to be sent home, he can't help but admit that he is in dire need of a long and peaceful nap. As soon as he unlocks the door he heads straight for his bedroom and collapses on the bed, shoes and all.

"Gerard, you’re not going to sleep comfortably like that." 

When Gerard doesn't seem like he's going to move, Mikey sighs, "Come on! I know you’re tired, but get off your ass for a few more minutes so you can get some sleep." 

Gerard groans loudly, but does as he’s told. Shucking off his shoes and pants, Gerard turns to see Mikey standing before him with a glass of water and two small pills in his hand.

"For your headache," He explains, with a concerned twitch of his eyebrow.

Gerard smiles at him and gratefully takes the pills. Mikey always knows what is going on with him, whether he likes it or not, and vice versa. 

"Get some rest," Mikey smiles with his famous barely-twitch-of-the-mouth smile. Gerard slips into bed and falls asleep, but not before he hears the concerned sigh of his younger brother. With that sound in his head, Gerard falls into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	6. Now I Think A Little Differently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's still a lil bitchy.

When Gerard wakes up, it’s already morning. He looks around in surprise, but he knows he really needed that. Without any remorse for his long snooze, Gerard gets up and heads to work, because he’s actually running a bit late. 

The bags under his eyes are much less significant in the mirror today because he actually slept. He feels light years better than he had yesterday, and not nearly as pressured, though there is still a weight there in his stomach from this case.

As he walks out of the apartment, he sees Mikey sprawled out on the couch in a makeshift bed. He smiles bitter-sweetly at the fact that Mikey actually stayed to check on him. With a small amused shake of his head, he closes the door and heads off to work.

He's just sat down in his office when Brendon knocks on his door.

"Mrs. Rosessen and her husband are here and they’re in the confession room. Patrick is already in there with them, we need you to go and help out and see what's up."

Gerard, in a significantly better mood than the day before, nods and gets up without comment. Maybe he’ll find Frank and try to apologize for being an ass the day before. He still doesn't like the kid, but that doesn't mean that he has to show just how much. 

“Feeling better?” Brendon asks.

“Much.”

Brendon leads the way to the confession room with a one way mirror, where Frank and Hayley are watching from the outside. Gerard enters the room quietly and they both turn to look at him. Frank looks less than pleased to see him, which is understandable.

"They came in this morning with a cellphone and the recorded voicemail of the demanded ransom. Although, Mrs. Rosessen seemed a little reluctant to hand over the phone," Brendon says.

Gerard takes in this information with a nod and moves to open the door to the other side of the room where the mirror is just a mirror.

“Patrick, I’ll handle this from here,” Gerard says, and Patrick nods, getting up and walking out quickly.

Gerard turns and looks at the four other people in the room behind him, “come on Frank, you could use some hands on experience.”

Frank falters for a minute before following Gerard into the room, and closing the door behind him as they both take seats in front of the married couple. Frank joins in beside him quietly and begins to look at Mrs. Rosessen with suspicion.

"So it seems as though you have been contacted by the perpetrator," Gerard states with accusation lacing his words. The small kick he receives from Frank sends a flare of annoyance through his system, and it takes all of his willpower to not kick back, twice as hard.

Mrs. Rosessen shifts uncomfortably as Mr. Rosessen nods. Gerard looks down at the file to see the names written down there. Diana and Noel Rosesson, but it’s more proper to use their last names.

"You must understand, my wife was terrified. She had been threatened with not only her life, but the life of our daughter if she told the police of the voicemail," Mr. Rosessen pleads, obviously wanting to get over with the entire investigation and be reunited with his daughter. 

"I understand Mr. Rosessen," Gerard nods slowly, "but you must realize that we are only here to help. If you want to find your daughter, you're going to need to be honest with us whenever asked." 

Mr. Rosessen nods furiously muttering an affirmative reply, while his wife just sighs and looks at the table in front of her.

"Mrs. Rosessen, is there a problem?" Frank asks with slightly narrowed eyes. Gerard turns to look at him disbelievingly. What is it with Frank and Mrs. Rosessen? He seems to not like her or trust anything she says or does; always second guessing her answers.

Mrs. Rosessen looks up with wide eyes for a second before composing herself, causing Frank’s eyes to narrow further.

"I'm just worried about my daughter. What if she never comes back? What if that bastard hurts my little girl?" She croaks, leaning into her hand on the table. Mr. Rosessen rubs her back soothingly, murmuring reassurances in her ear.

"Mrs. Rosessen, I'm going to try my very best to get your daughter back safe and sound. Now let’s hear the voicemail and take it from there," Gerard leans back in his chair, waiting.

Mrs. Rosessen nods and places her phone on the table after pressing a few buttons. After a few moments, a deep voice, obviously having gone through a voice disguiser, emits from the speaker.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Rosessen, I hope you hear this message before it’s too late. I know what you are. I know everything about you, and I am not afraid to expose you. I also have something very precious of yours by the name of Lily. She is okay I promise, but she may not be for long," the voice goes on to explain how they’re meant to pay the ransom followed by a chilling recording of a little girl being told to ‘speak up for the microphone’ which is pretty freaky.

“We have until noon tomorrow,” Gerard repeats. Tomorrow will be Saturday, the day they specified.

“Okay… well our specialists in the office are going to have to evaluate that message, see if we can’t dissect that voice and get a real impression of who our kidnapper is,” Gerard says.

“Do you know what they meant by, ‘I know what you are,’ Mrs. Rosessen?” Frank asks, looking at her expectantly.

“Wha-,” she looks offended, “how should I know? They could be referring to anything.”

Frank rolls his eyes and says with a disbelieving smirk, “Yeah. _Anything_.”

“I’m going to take my associate away now,” Gerard says, and grabs Frank painfully, pulling him out of his seat and back into the observation room, where the other three look just as mystified by Frank as Gerard does.

“Frank, go make yourself a coffee, and reconsider what you just said to our _victim_ ,” Gerard says, shaking his head.

Frank scoffs but leaves the room anyway so Patrick and Gerard go back into the room to continue.

“I’m sorry about him, he’s in training,” Gerard says.

“Now we have a few more questions to ask, but for now I’m going to have to request that we speak with Mrs. Rosessen alone,” Patrick says giving them both a kind smile that could make a heart melt. 

Mr. Rosessen nods and he allows himself to be ushered out of the room by Brendon who walks in quickly and takes him out through the other door, that doesn’t lead into the observing room.

“So, Mrs. Rosessen,“ Gerard says, trying his best to give her a convincing smile, “It’s important that you tell us anything you need to tell us if we are to find your daughter.”

“I have told you everything I know,” She says, gritting her teeth.

“Is there anything you may have neglected to tell us because your husband was in the room?” Patrick asks, looking disappointed in his own bluntness. Patrick has trouble with being too polite sometimes, and it can allow people to try and walk over him.

“What are you insinuating? I am a happily married woman!”

“I never said you weren’t,” Patrick replies, panicking at her reaction. Patrick also does not respond well to being yelled at.

“What he meant by that is whether or not either you or your husband know of anyone who may want to harm you in anyway? It could be a foyer employee, or an ex-lover. Maybe a mistress?”

“My husband is a faithful man, agent.”

Gerard frowns. This lady is not going to talk to him.

“Are you certain that neither you nor your husband may have a target on your back from a significant other?”

“I am certain that no one is after me or my husband because of our love lives,” she snaps.

Gerard just sighs, stands up, and walks out of the room with annoyance.

He walks over to the break room to get himself a coffee, which he doesn’t really need, but it’s become a habit of his.

Gerard finds Frank leaning against the lounge counter, sipping coffee from a black mug.

‘It's now or never,’ Gerard thinks to himself, and he walks over to the small tattooed man. Once Frank catches Gerard's eye, he scowls.

"What? Come to tell me how much of a shrimp I am? Or that I don't belong in the force because of my experience? Or maybe that you want me to step under the nearest falling piano?" Frank spits, his grip on the coffee mug getting so tight that his fingers are going white from the strain. Gerard is a little taken aback by the strong reaction.

"Um, no. Listen Frank-," Gerard starts, trying not to snap at him.

"Save it Gerard,” he says the name like it’s a vile obscenity, “I don't want to hear what you have to say, and frankly I don't care." 

Gerard clenches his jaw, "If you would just listen to me-"

"No, I don't care Gerard." 

Gerard clenches his fists, beyond frustrated. 

"Fine," He snaps, turning on his heel and heading back to his office. If Frank wants to be like that, fine. Two can play at that game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We like kudos!


	7. All I Wanted Was Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who says Gaydar's can't some in handy?

After fifteen minutes Hayley comes into his office to tell him that Mrs. Rosessen still isn’t talking, and that they’re gathering in the meeting room to go over the message. 

Gerard nods and gets up quickly following the ginger through to the room, where Patrick looks exhausted in his chair. He’s the only one sitting, as Brendon is standing near the white board looking at all the things they’ve pinned up on it about their case, and Frank is leaning against the wall like the little punk he is.

“Frank, I’m going to have to ask you to remove your piercings during work hours,” Gerard says without emotion.

Frank huffs, but does nothing, so Gerard just sits down next to Patrick.

“I felt like she was the one grilling me in there,” Patrick says, “that lady is scary.”

“She’s hiding something vital to this case, but we have nothing to charge her for, and we can’t just keep her here,” Brendon says. 

“So she left?” Gerard asks, and Brendon nods, “I know there’s something off about her, something that I can’t quite see yet-”

“I know what her deal is,” Frank says.

“Shut up Frank,” Gerard brushes him off and continues talking, “We need to find out what she’s hiding and then maybe, just maybe, we’ll be able to figure out who the hell has that little girl. Have you contacted the dead schoolteachers’ husband?”

Brendon nods, “Yeah, he’s been no help at all. Says he never met any of his wife’s students, and doesn’t have any ties with the Rosessen’s in any other form.”

“Well is he lying?”

“I can’t be sure, he’s in mourning okay? He just lost his wife.”

“That doesn’t give him an excuse to be uncooperative. Hayley, bring him down here, I want to speak with him again.”

Hayley nods but doesn’t move just yet to wait for Gerard to finish whatever he’s about to say, “My sneaking suspicion is that the mother is more involved with this murder than she is with the kidnapping.”

“You think that Mrs. Rosessen is connected to the _murder_?” Patrick asks with shock.

“Well obviously there’s a link. Not now Frank!” Gerard says as Frank tries to interrupt him, “people aren’t just kidnapped in a parking lot within the same week as another person being murdered in that very same parking lot. That’s not a plausible coincidence.”

“Well what if the mother knows who the killer is, and she’s keeping it quiet?” Brendon asks, “Or what if the mother is the killer?”

“Why would a sales clerk with a six year old daughter murder her own daughter’s teacher?” Patrick says.

Brendon sighs, “You’re right there’s no clear motive-”

“You guys are missing something obvious,” Frank interjects.

Brendon is the one to call Frank out this time, “Quiet down for a minute, we’re trying to deduce things.”

“If the mother knows the schoolteacher through some place other than from her daughters school, than we might be able to follow a lead and solve this murder, but right now solving a murder is so much less important than making sure a little girl is safe.”

“Would someone listen to me because I can-”

“Shut up Frank!” Brendon and Gerard yell simultaneously.

“Guys, let the kid speak for a minute,” Patrick says.

“Thank you,” Frank says looking irritated, but he steps forward despite Gerard’s vulture like glare, “That mother is not being entirely truthful to anyone, including but not limited to us, her husband and herself.”

“Herself?” Brendon asks.

Frank nods, “Yes. I wasn’t sure when I first met her at the parking lot, but I watched her a little closer this time, and I’m practically sure, I wouldn’t say I’m completely positive, but I don’t see any other-”

“Just say it,” Gerard says angrily.

“Fine,” Frank spits back, “She’s gay.”

They all look extremely shocked at Frank’s words and no one says a thing.

“She’s gay?” Brendon asks, “You’re saying Mrs. Rosessen, the woman with a daughter, married to a _man_ , is a lesbian?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“What, I... what?” Gerard asks, completely confused by Frank’s statement.

“Mrs. Rosessen is a closet lesbian, and I’m pretty sure that’s what the kidnapper was referring to.”

“Okay, um, suppose Mrs. Rosessen actually is a lesbian,” Brendon says looking unconvinced, “what would that have to do with anything?”

“Well she’s married to a man so she wouldn’t want him to know, and she might be embarrassed if other people knew about her sexuality. Someone probably found out somehow, and I’m thinking that’s the story we need to dig deeper on.”

“Frank, how on earth could you come upon the idea that that woman is gay?” Gerard asks looking completely unimpressed.

“I, um,” he blushes furiously but no one understands why, “I guess we just know our own kind.”

Did that just happen? Gerard looks at Frank incredulously. That actually happened didn’t it? Wow, so punk newbie is gay. There’s something new.

“Know your own kind? _Gerard_ didn’t figure it out,” Brendon says, and then turns chalk white at what he just said, “Shit! I didn’t say that.”

Lots of things are being brought up today. Brendon and Patrick already knew about Gerard, but that’s a first for Hayley and Frank. Gerard kind of wants to kill Brendon for that, but he looks completely horrorstruck by his own words so he figures that’s punishment enough. Cats don’t like bags so it was going to have to come out sooner or later. Or he was going to have to come out sooner or later.

“I’m going to go slam my fingers in a desk drawer,” Brendon says, looking like an idiot with his eyes wide open, “because nothing could get more uncomfortable than this.”

“Yeah, I’ll come with,” Patrick says, “I’ll hold the drawer for you.”

“Guys please,” Gerard says pretending to have recovered, “it’s not that big of a deal. It wasn’t some big secret or anything.”

“Did you figure _that one_ out?” Hayley asks Frank while pointing at Gerard. She looks a little amused.

Frank blushes even more and shakes his head, but then ducks it to look at his feet.

“Right well um... Hayley, call in that Mr. Carmycle for questioning and get me when he’s here,” Gerard says awkwardly before exiting the room.


	8. Isn’t That How It’s Supposed to Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good cop? What good cop? Bad cop is more fun.

It’s about twenty minutes later when Hayley knocks on his office door, and ten minutes later before Gerard exits his office and stands next to her cubicle, waiting for her to give him a synopsis of what’s happening.

“Any luck with getting anything out of the husband of the deceased?” Gerard asks.

Hayley nods slightly and Gerard stops to look curiously at her.

“It’s nothing concrete but he got incredibly fidgety when I asked him about the missing girl,” she says, “You’ll have a lot more luck at dissecting him than I did.”

“Really now?” Gerard answers, “Still here?”

Hayley nods so he walks over to the interrogation room for the second time today, and sees the man sitting there all alone. Gerard looks at Brendon who’s in the adjacent room watching him through the mirror.

“Go ahead,” Brendon says looking up, “I’m looking through his credit card purchases.”

Gerard nods and enters the room to look at Mr. Carmycle. He’s recently lost his wife, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have something to do with it, and Gerard is not in the mood to play good cop right now.

“Are you familiar with the name ‘Lily Rosessen’?” Gerard asks, bluntly. He doesn’t sit down, but he walks around the table and glares at the man authoritatively.

“I... no. Well I was told about the tragedy with her, but I don’t know anything about her.”

Gerard stares at the man coldly. This guy is lying. He’s more than positive.

“If you know something that you’re not telling me I can put you away for obstruction of justice. If you have anything to do with this girls kidnapping than the minimum you’ll get is five years,” Gerard says. “You’re likely to get twenty though. If the girl ends up abused or harmed in anyway then you can add another ten years onto that. Am I making myself clear? Lastly, god forbid she ends up dead then I can pin life in prison on you _if you’re lucky._ ”

“I’m not lying,” he says, but he looks terrified. He rubs at his eyes, and any good profiler knows that this is one of the prevalent tells of a liar. Gerard is pretty good at poker because of his skill in recognizing these things.

“Yes you are and I intend to prove it,” Gerard answers.

“I don’t have anything to do with my wife’s murder,” the guy says.

“We’re not talking about that right now,” Gerard says, and he rests himself on the table to get a closer view of the man. He’s balding, but his hair is strawberry blond, and his face is rubicund as well as sweaty.

“I want to know where that little girl is, and I want to know _now_ ,” Gerard says. He’s aggressing far quicker than usual, but he just needs to find Lily.

“I don’t-”

“Brendon would you bring me his file,” Gerard says and he looks directly at the mirror where Brendon is standing on the other side. He can’t see into the room, but he knows Brendon can hear him. The door opens and Brendon holds out a beige folder to him. Gerard gets a glance into the room and sees Frank is now there and looking at him, but Gerard doesn’t pay him any mind other than that.

“Thank you,” Gerard says and he positions himself back on the desk and starts rifling through the pages.

He starts stating random facts about Mr. Carmycle while the man sits nervously in his chair. He scratches the nape of his neck with his index finger and Gerard smiles. That very gesture means that he’s both lying and in distress. Gerard is almost there he just has to keep pushing.

“Graduated in 91,” Gerard says absently, “Married to a woman named May Bradley, but I see you got a divorce, and only a year later you remarried. I suspect adultery was involved.”

“Don’t-”

“Shut the hell up Mr. Carmycle. I’m not afraid to make this worse for you,” he says. Gerard is really good at playing bad cop, and he’s making good use of that skill now. 

He slips through to another page where he sees something interesting, “Oh I see you recently bought a small house in Brooklyn.”

“It’s for my brother, he just moved to New York.”

“Good for him, would you mind if we went to go pay him a visit?” Gerard asks.

He looks at Gerard and he can practically hear the man’s heartbeat. He adjusts his cufflinks on his starchy white shirt and Gerard smirks. He’s got him, he finally got to him. Mr. Carmycle is a mouse, with Gerard a cat, and he’s managed to corner the little mouse. No escape.

“I don’t know if-”

“I don’t care, we’ll just drop by,” Gerard says and raises his eyebrows and gives the man a gloating look.

“I’ll see you in a few hours Mr. Carmycle to charge you with first degree kidnapping. Sit tight and don’t go anywhere,” Gerard smiles and looks at the man with an unnaturally evil and confident smirk. He’s somewhere between ninety and one hundred percent sure he knows where Lily Rosessen is now.

Gerard gets up and exits the small room to see Brendon and Frank, both looking at him with a mixture of awe and skepticism.

“I want to get a few uniforms out there ahead of us so if you’d call that in, and I’m going to need a warrant to enter that house,” Gerard says looking at Brendon.

“What house?”

“Mr. Carmycles’ brothers house,” Gerard answers, “Come on let’s get Patrick and Hayley. We’ve got a little girl to go rescue.”


	9. You Were Everything a Girl Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victory!

“Stay in this car so you don’t get in anyone’s way,” Gerard warns Frank. Frank had been ushered into the passenger’s seat of Brendon’s car, while Gerard and Patrick drove ahead of them, and Hayley stayed back to further question Mr. Carmycle.

When they get to the downtrodden little house, there’s one marked car outside and Gerard walks in quickly followed by Brendon. Patrick stays behind and waits for a second squad car to show up. Frank just sits grumpily in the seat, wanting to go into the house.

The man who assumingly owns it, watches the cops walk in and out with annoyance. The man out front is Mr. Carmycle’s brother and looks incredibly upset to be intruded upon, but Gerard had brought a warrant with him so there’s nothing that man can do. He doesn’t loon unlike the other man, but he’s uglier. Gerard can’t help, but think that he looks guilty of something. Whether that guilt is caused by kidnapping or tax evasion he doesn’t know, but he intends to find out.

Frank drums his fingers on the dashboard with his legs swinging out the side of the open passenger’s side door. His brain is brainstorming every possible outcome of this raid and he can’t help but dwell on the bad possibilities. He wants more than anything to make sure everyone’s safe. 

Frank became a cop for the sole intention of helping people. He doesn’t want to see people hurt or dead, he wants to see them safe, and Lily Rosessen is included in that hope. She’s only seven years old though. Who could ever possibly hurt someone that small and innocent? The very idea of someone that young being dead is enough to make Frank’s skin crawl.

A very furious and whimsical looking Gerard exits the house about five minutes later looking ready to stab someone. His face is stern but his eyes are wild with fury. He goes up to the house owner and screams a few obscenities at him before turning back and walking over to his car.

“The girl’s not in there!” Gerard says as he walks across the unkempt lawn in front of the house. 

Frank looks at it and frowns knowing instantly that something is off. The girl is in there he just has this feeling. He can’t be sure what it is but he just _knows_. He wants it to be true of course, but he feels it beyond just an emotional level. Something is wrong, and he needs to find out what.

Frank makes his decision quickly, and it’s a very stupid one at that. Gerard is going to kill him, and he knows that, but Frank jumps out of Brendon’s car anyway and rushes toward the house.

“Frank don’t go in there, she’s-,” but it’s too late because Frank runs past him and into the house looking determined. He’s not sure which emotion is more dominant right now, the need to prove Gerard wrong or the need to find that little girl. It’s honestly a dead tie, but it combines to make him extremely dogged.

As soon as he steps into the house he hates it. There’s a few other people in there, just regular uniforms who look at him angrily. They really don’t like the FBI, and Frank never really understood how far that hatred went until he sees their looks right now. He doesn’t care though. Something has to have been overlooked. A closet, or a bedroom. Maybe a bathroom. He doesn’t know he just needs to find Lily.

There’s very little room inside, and everything is cramped, with a set of stairs practically hiding in the corner. The house only has two levels because there’s no way that they could have a top floor, so Frank walks around the cramped living room thoroughly. He opens every cabinet in the kitchen and pulls the cushions out of the sofa. Nothing. 

He checks behind the shower curtain in the bathroom, in the towel closet, and under the sink. Nothing. The bedroom, under the bed, in the dresser and even in the nightstand. Nothing.

He can’t bear to think where else Lily might be. If she’s not alive then it’ll be the worst thing he could possibly imagine. It’s his first case ever, and he needs it to have a happy ending. If Mr. Rosessen didn’t take her then who else would have? There’s no motive for anyone, even the Carmycle’s, but this is the best lead they’ve got. If Lily isn’t here then they’re back to square one and Gerard is going to baby him even more.

Frank tears the place up before heading down the stairs two at a time. He’s aware of Gerard walking behind him pompously. How can Gerard possibly be so haughty in a situation like this? Sure, he has a big ego, but people’s lives are at risk.

It’s more of a cellar than anything else, and it’s not a living basement, but a storage one. The floors are a gritty cement and the wall have exposed beams with pink insulation sticking out in weird intervals. It’s dingy and decrepit, making the whole house all the trashier.

The only thing that this place seems to house is racks of wine and giant boxes filled with papers. Frank looks at the only person in the room, a female cop, searching through the contents of one of the boxes.

The whole room looks relatively empty and Frank curses to himself. This can’t be all there is! That girl has to be here. She has to be. Where else could she be? He just needs to find her.

Gerard walks up behind him, he’s standing right next to the bottom of the staircase, and he leers at Frank.

“I told you,” Gerard says.

“Would you stop acting like this is a game. I don’t care about you’re fucking pride, I care about finding that little girl.”

Frank walks closer to the walls and studies the pink lining closely, but he’s thrown off by the weird pattern that the walls seem to be in. It’s like every few inches is a new panel of sorts, but they’ve all got holes or are incomplete. Everything is incomplete, that is, except for one small patch in the corner of the room where the only solid wall is.

He walks over to it and studies the paneling for a second then puts his fingers to it. There’s something more here. He can tell.

Frank walks to the side of it to look at the part of the wall from the side where there is a hollow wall. He crouches down to see that part of the wall is gouged out at the bottom, but the missing part is obstructed from any other angle than the one he’s in. He looks at the side for a few seconds and then pulls back up onto his feet and strokes his fingers on the edge of the surface until he feels a weird little latch at about waist level. It’s impossible to see, but it’s not that hard to undo because it’s like a little hook that catches onto a circular hole.

Frank is startled to realize that if he pushes it forward, the whole wall moves.

“Hey help me out here,” He says, when he tries to move it, but it’s incredibly heavy.

Gerard looks at him annoyed, “Help you with what?”

“This wall moves, just ugh, come on!” Frank says.

Gerard looks skeptical but he walks across the room and stands next to Frank and does what he says, so that the two of them stand shoulder to shoulder and push the whole wall away. 

It's extremely heavy, even with the two grown men pushing at it. They can hear the pieces of the wall crumbling and falling to their feet. After they push the wall out of the way, Frank immediately crouches in the small space and looks inside. Barely seeing anything, he takes his cell phone out and allows the light from it to illuminate the dark space.

He sees a little girl with a purple shirt and black pants, but there are little stains on the sleeve of the shirt making Frank hope to god that she had a bloody nose recently.

The little girl lifts her head, her blonde hair covered in dust and grime, and whimpers.

“Oh god, Lily?” Frank asks, with concern, but the girl looks terrified. He barely hears Gerard's badly concealed gasp of shock and despair.

“Lily, it’s okay, I’m here to help you. I’m police,” He assures, and holds his hand out to her. The poor girl looks traumatized, but she doesn’t move away from Frank. He takes that as a sign to continue.

She gives Frank the most beautiful little puppy dog eyes that make him want to get her safe even more, “I want to get you out of here, and get you home.”

She looks excited by that and steps closer to him, then takes his hand. Gently, Frank grasps her hand and tries to get her to stand, but her eyes roll back in her head and he's quick to catch her. Her breathing sounds hoarse and uneven but he guesses that it’s because she’s been held in such a stuffy little room. Probably not healthy for little lungs.

"Lily? Lily?!" Frank crouches fully and gets his other hand under her knees, easily lifting her small frame. 

"Somebody get the paramedics! We found her!" He yells, but doesn't get a response. He looks at Gerard who is already staring at him with wide disbelieving eyes. 

He turns and sprints carefully up the stairs, through the grotty living room, and out the door. Everyone seems to be getting ready to leave when they hear him approach. They all turn to him with disappointed faces before their eyes land on the girl in his arms.

"Somebody get the paramedics!" Frank yells, his throat suddenly closing up in the relief of finding the little girl mostly unharmed. He looks down at the dirt covered kid and smiles.

He walks her outside and flips off Mr. Carmycle for good measure, before carrying her over the front lawn to wait for aid.

So focused on the little girl, Frank doesn't see Gerard staring at him with a reluctant sense of admiration. Even though the rest of the team was ready to pack up and leave, Frank didn't give up and without him, they probably would’ve taken forever to have found Lily.

Gerard snaps out of his trance once he sees the paramedics lift the girl on a stretcher and pull a mask over her face. He looks back at Frank, only to see him surrounded by the team beaming proudly. If Gerard focuses enough, he can detect the slight blush on Frank’s cheeks, paired with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Patrick Stump's Birthday!


	10. You Were Everything I Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arresting fun.

Once they reach the hospital, Frank is jumped by a sobbing Mr. and Mrs. Rosessen. He can hear them crying gratefully and thanking him over and over. Frank, for the most part, only looks a little uncomfortable and stiffens at the hug that Mrs. Rosessen tries to give him. He opens his mouth to say his part when he is interrupted.

"Hands above your head. Diana Rosessen, you are under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Carmycle," Hayley says walking out of nowhere, her voice firm and as cold as ice. 

Gerard and Frank’s mouths touch the ground and they stand frozen.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say, can and will be used against you in the Court of Law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you-"

Over Hayley's commands, they can hear Mr. Rosessen protesting loudly and being restrained by Brendon.

“What the hell is going on?” Gerard asks.

“Mr. Carmycle gave her up,” Brendon says, and he tightens the handcuffs around her wrist, “it turns out that Mrs. Rosessen here was having an affair.”

Mr. Rosessen looks shocked at Brendon’s words and even more so when he finishes his sentence, “an affair with Elizabeth Carmycle.”

Frank and Gerard's eyes widen. Gerard, because of the pure shock of Frank being right in assuming Mrs. Rosessen was a lesbian, and Frank for the shock of being right. 

Mrs. Rosessen pretends to be shocked but it's obvious that she's been figured out by the way her face is stuck in between horror and desperation. 

"How dare you accuse me of such... such... disgusting habits! I'm no fag!" She yells in a broken high pitched scream, her eyes narrowed and her jaw set. 

Gerard gasps, not expecting her to defend herself to the point of degrading her own sexuality with such a demeaning word. He looks over to Frank, expecting to see the same look of shock, but instead he sees Frank looking at the distraught Mrs. Rosessen with pitying eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense! Why would she kill the woman she was having an affair with?" Gerard asked frustrated, rubbing his temples. He hears a low chuckle and is about to snap at the shorter man when Frank speaks a handful of words that chill him to the core.

"Because two can keep a secret. Especially if one of them is dead." 

Gerard is speechless, replaying the words over and over in his head until he's nauseous. He looks back a Mrs. Rosessen and suddenly understands why Frank feels sorry for her. Mrs. Rosessen had to be so ashamed of who she was and afraid for someone to find out, that she resorted to the only thing that would silence her lover for sure. Murder.

As Mrs. Rosessen is being guided away in handcuffs by Hayley, they follow a little down the hall and away from the ears of Mr. Rosessen. Brendon stands in front of Gerard and Frank with a grim look on his face.

"So it's true?" Frank asks once he's close enough. Brendon nods sadly and sighs.

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess you were right Frank. You have a fine gaydar," He jokes, obviously trying to lighten the mood. Frank takes the opportunity and laughs lightly.

"Yeah. It comes in handy in my quest for love," He jokes back and Gerard has to roll his eyes. 

Of course Frank just has to mention his love life. Gerard doesn't understand why it bothers him so much, but he can feel a burst of anger bubbling through his veins.

"Yeah, like any guy would go for you, gay or not," Gerard says, and almost feels bad when Frank laughs meanly.

"Tell that to all my exes. What about you, huh? Any luck in that area? Or do they see how much of an asshole you really are and avoid you as much as possible?" Frank says, taking a step closer to him; a challenge. Gerard narrows his eyes and opens his mouth to say something crude when Brendon steps in and forcefully puts space between them. 

"Alright, enough. I'm tired of this. Gerard, you and Patrick need to go and talk to Lily and get as much information as possible about the kidnapping. Patrick is already with her. I’ll take Hayley and follow Mrs. Rosessen to the office for her confession. Frank, I would send you with Gerard, but seeing as you guys can't seem to be in the same room together without wanting to slit each other's throats, I'm going to take the safer route and send you to speak with the husband." 

Frank and Gerard nod and then look away from each other childishly while Brendon shakes his head. Frank turns on his heel and leaves without a word.

Frank walks Mr. Rosessen away from the rest of the group and Gerard walks in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god (this is Helena speaking) so I just got a new phone and I don’t know how the fuck to use it which is why I procrastinated uploading this.


	11. Now That It's Over You Can't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffins are the key to happiness.

Frank hears high pitched screams coming from one of the rooms and quickly recognizes the voice as the little girl he rescued. Seeing the door slightly ajar, he pushes it completely open and is slightly surprised at the scene before him. In the hospital room, Patrick and Gerard are trying to reason with an emotional toddler who seems to be ignoring everything they say.

Patrick spots Frank first, and sighs looking hopeful, "Frank, you think you can help us? She’s a little upset and we've been trying for the past twenty min-"

"No! I think we've got everything under control," Gerard cuts in swiftly. 

"-But I am in need of a coffee," Gerard adds on, glaring at Frank pointedly.

Frank purposely ignores Gerard, and slowly walks into the room, his feet echoing slightly in the cavernous hospital room. The little girl looks up at him, her wide doe eyes watering.

"Where's my mommy?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she cowers away from Frank. Frank is, at first glance, a bit intimidating with the piercings and tattoos even despite his below average height.

Frank closes his eyes for a moment. How do you explain to a little girl her own mother is being charged for murder? How do you explain to a little girl that her own mother doesn’t love her father? How do you explain to a little girl that her own mother is the reason she was kidnapped?

"Mommy... mommy's not here right now, okay?" Frank tries to smile comfortably as he kneels next to the little girls’ bed, "She's going to be-"

"Where is my mommy? I want her now!" She yells, her voice cracking on the vowels as she grips the sheets, and the tears spill over her flushed cheeks. She looks so scared and, Frank wants to just tell her that everything’s okay, and that her mom is coming but he can’t lie to this little girl.

“Sweetie, she’s uh,” Patrick starts, but he doesn’t know how to finish his sentence.

Frank bites his lip and holds his breath, not sure how to proceed. He looks at the devastated little girl, trying to figure out how to calm her, at least a little bit. He smiles as an idea suddenly hits him.

"Hey," Frank coos softly, walking a little closer to her and picking up one of the girls hands in his own, "Mommy's fine. She's just a little lost, that's all. She's going to be fine, okay?" 

Frank peers into her eyes, waiting until she sniffs and nods, but the tears on her face don’t let up, and they catch in her long blond locks like a sponge.

Gerard is eyeing Frank with a mixture of loathing and admiration, but he tries to hide the latter. He can’t believe Frank’s doing better with a minute and a half than he had with twenty minutes.

"So what's your name?" Frank asks, keeping a smile on his face to reassure her.

"L-Lily," The little girl stutters, rubbing her little fist into one of her eyes.

"Lily? That’s a pretty name,” he smiles, and she doesn’t look ready to start balling again so he continues, “How are you feeling, Lily? Are you hungry? Tired?" 

He starts rubbing his thumb in little circles around her tiny palm to help her remain a bit calmer.

"M'hungry," She whispers, as she brings her hand down to her stomach.

Frank smiles and he can feel two pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

"Okay. I'll be sure someone brings you the biggest chocolate chip muffin you can imagine. All for you because of how brave you’ve been," Frank winks and the little girl giggles softly, causing Frank to show his front row of teeth as he grins. 

"Gerard here, will be right back with your muffin, Lily," Frank says pointing at the black haired man next to him.

Gerard looks completely repulsed by Frank’s words and sends him a malice filled glare, before grabbing Patrick’s wrist and pulling him out of the room. He leaves Frank alone to talk with the girl.

“Can you believe him?” He asks furiously.

“Well that was incredibly impressive. I’m amazed at how skilled Frank is, but I assume you’re referring to his cavalier little statement back there.”

“Yes of course I am! I’m his boss, he can’t give me orders!” Gerard says, and his footsteps are more like stomps as they walk towards the cafeteria.

“You’re so mean to the kid though, why do you hate him so much?”

“Because he’s a snotty little punk, with no respect for this job or the people doing it,” He answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Um, no he doesn’t respect you, but he respects the job, and the rest of us. You’re just really mean to him. What do you expect?

“Well he’s not exactly an innocent party. It takes two!”

“You’re right,” Patrick says calmly, “but neither of you is really trying that hard to get along.”

“Um, no! Excuse you, but I tried to apologize to that little shit and he wouldn’t even let me get the damn words out.”

Patrick doesn’t respond immediately and they enter the hall leading to the cafeteria so they can hear a slight rumbling in front of them.

“You could always try again.”

“Like hell.”

They return to the hall not long after with Lily’s treat and see Mr. Rosessen leaning against the wall with complete fear.

“Mr. Rosessen, we’re going to send someone down here to take your statement, but you’re free to go see your daughter,” Gerard says. He seems to be the biggest victim in all this, and Gerard feels bad about the fact that the mother didn’t get to see her kid before being taken away. It’s true that she’s a murderer, but she had nothing to do with the kidnapping.

Mr. Rosessen nods looking grateful as the three of them walk over to the room to find Frank and Lily laughing about something. That guy has a damn good personality around kids. Gerard hates him for it. He doesn’t know why, and he think it’s pretty amazing, but he just hates Frank.

“Daddy!” Lily says seeing her father in the door and Gerard smiles seeing how happy he is to see her. Gerard walks over and sets the muffin on the table beside her before deciding to leave the reunited family together. He just wishes they were a complete family. 

Frank catches on and waves goodbye to Lily before following Gerard and Patrick out. 

“I’m so glad she’s alright,” Frank says looking relieved. “Just a little lung infection but otherwise unharmed. That’s amazing.” 

“We got lucky this time,” Gerard agrees. “Patrick would you stay with them for a little while longer? At least until the uniforms can take their statements?”

“Yeah,” Patrick nods helpfully.

“Great, I have a mountain of paperwork to go sign, and so does Frank,” Gerard says miserably and walks down the hall.

“What about me?” Frank asks sounding angry.

“What _about_ you?”

“I don’t have a car to drive back to the office.”

Gerard groans and says, “Fucking hell, fine. I’ll drive you, but you make any noise or snot off about anything and I will push you off the Brooklyn bridge, got it?”

“Fine,” Frank says and he looks about as excited about driving with Gerard as a teenager taking a geometry test.


	12. Hate is a Strong Word, but I Really Really Really Don’t Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the first installment :-(

It’s sometime around eight when Gerard finishes up on preliminaries. He checks with Brendon, and waits for him to finish up with the paper on his desk, but Brendon assures that he’ll be done in just a minute and tells Gerard to go on ahead of him. He does, and walks to the elevator to find Frank waiting for it as well.

Frank doesn’t turn to look at Gerard until the elevator dings open, and he looks around to see if anyone else is getting on.

The instant he sees Gerard he grimaces a little and walks forward, and somehow manages to make the gracious jutting out of his foot to keep the door open, seem rude.

“Well Frank I have nothing to say other then I really do not look forward to working with you, and I hope you transfer soon,” Gerard says.

Frank smiles snidely, “likewise, but if you think for one second that you’re going to get me to leave just because you have it out for me than you are very wrong.”

“Well I hope you know that from now and up until you leave this department I am going to give you hell. You’re now the designated surveillance footage watcher. And paper filer. I’m going to insure that you never get to leave this office if it’s the last thing I do.”

Frank wrinkles his nose, “I know our job is to solve murders and violent crimes, but I feel like such a hypocrite right now because I want to push you into the ocean with an anchor tied around your ankle.”

“Then it looks like we have that in common.”

“You know what I don’t get Gerard? Why do you hate me so much?” Frank asks, before he gets on the elevator.

“You’re arrogant, and a douchebag. Rude and pretty damn cocky. You think you’re smarter than everyone else here, and you’re quick to judge. You undermine my every order even though I’m your boss, and you disobey everything I tell you to do.”

“Wow, don’t hold back,” Frank says.

“Trust me, I did.” Gerard walks past Frank and gets on the elevator, which Frank’s foot is still stopping from going anywhere, and the kid gets into the contraption with him. Frank neglects to give a retort, but Gerard doesn’t ask for one anyway.

Gerard holds the door open for Brendon to catch up and they see the tall man walk over a few seconds later looking tired and happy to be leaving.

They all get on and finally let the doors close, sending the small room into a cold hush.

“Awkward silence,” Brendon says in a singsong voice.

Gerard says nothing in response, but waits for the elevator to move slowly down the building and hears an audible breath escape from Frank’s mouth when they get to the bottom. Gerard is just as glad to get out of their as Frank is though. He walks silently out to the parking garage with Brendon and Frank walks near them. He doesn’t walk with them, but he’s close to them and walking.

Gerard is more than okay with letting Frank leave without another word, but Brendon calls after him once they stop at Gerard’s car, and Frank keeps walking.

“See you tomorrow!” Brendon shouts cheerily to Frank.

“Tomorrow bright and early, Frank,” Gerard says, “I don’t care that it’s Saturday tomorrow. You know what you signed on for.”

It’s true, they really don’t have as many days off as other people, because the average number of days off for them is about one every ten days. All of them except Hayley are working tomorrow.

Frank scolds him and Brendon rolls his eyes, “Jeez Gerard. Frank, he comes in late on Saturday’s and Sunday’s so you can sleep in an hour or two.”

“Why did you tell him that?” Gerard hisses.

“Because you’re being a dickhead about it,” Brendon shrugs, and sighs, “see you later Frank.”

He and Gerard get into Gerard’s car because Friday is their hanging out night, and Gerard lets out an annoyed huff.

“You really must hate that guy,” Brendon laughs.

“You have no idea,” Gerard says.

Brendon rolls his eyes, “what do you think you want to do then? Movie or-“

The loud revving engine of a motorcycle interrupts him, and Gerard wants to pull his ears off. His least favorite sound in the entire world, is a noisy motorcycle. Call him picky or unreasonable, but you try living next to a guy with a motorcycle from the ages of five to eighteen who wakes you up at three in the morning every night because of the goddamn noise from his pimped up bicycle. The noise that thing used to make still sticks in his mind all these years later.

Wouldn’t you know it, the ass-hat on the motorbike is none other than Frank.

“I. hate. Him,” Gerard says. “No Brendon, I wanna get hammered. I want to forget about how much I hate that kid.”

“Humph, fine, but let’s go to the bar near your apartment so that I can drink too.”

He and Brendon have a system where they crash at each other’s places whenever they go out drinking because it’s easier than getting a cab home, and this means that they generally go to a bar near the respective apartment, so that they can both participate.

“But I want to go to the bar near your place,” Gerard moans childishly. Brendon knows why, and Brendon hates that bar because of it, but the one near his apartment is a gay bar. Gerard prefers that one for that very reason.

“I am not spending a night getting hit on by dudes just so that you can get out your moping about how much you hate Frank,” Brendon says.

He frowns, “Alright, okay. But if I get lucky you’re taking a cab home.”

“Deal,” he says, and they pull out of the spot.

Gerard is given time to dwell about his mutual hate for Frank while the two of them get stuck in slow moving traffic. It’s not awful considering it’s later at night, but there are at least more people than would be ideal.

It is now that Gerard makes an oath to himself. He may be physically attracted to Frank but there is no way in hell he will ever like the guy. It’s one thing for Gerard to dislike the new guy, but it’s a whole different thing to _hate_ the new guy. There is just something about Frank that makes him want to pull his own hair out, and then assist Frank in ripping his hair follicles out as well. He just loathes Frank so much.

He makes the vow now and here that he will never ever like Frank. He will only ever put up with Frank because his job demands it, but he won’t be happy about it.

What an idiot he is, Gerard, the stupid fucker, to think that’s even an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has the summary for our next installment though it has not been written and we don't know when it'll be finished.


	13. Next Time

[](http://s1291.photobucket.com/user/Sexy_Bread_Tin/media/BookTwo_zps061ba666.png.html)

**Next Time: Forget About It**

It was only supposed to be a drugs bust. Just a meth lab, or a weed farm, nothing as serious as _this_. 

The team go on a stakeout to gather evidence against a group of drug producers, but everything goes on a tail spin when it turns out to be a much bigger issue than originally thought. Along with long nights of spying, adventures at some suggestive clubs, and adrenaline pumping espionage, comes some additional tension of the sexual variety. Gerard still hates Frank, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun with him.


End file.
